


three truths

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 3 + 1, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: (and one lie)





	three truths

1.

Erik catches the news by chance. He’s in South London, walking the streets with his handler of the week. The job had been… Difficult. He’d retched violently in his hotel room and every time he closes his eyes, he can see the face of the target’s son before he put a bullet between his father’s eyes.

Ian, or was it Damien, had made them stop for cigarettes when he sees ‘WAKANDAN KING DEAD’, ‘UN BOMBING CLAIMS LIVES’ blazing the screens of an electrical store shopfront nearby.

He thinks of the beautiful boy he saw once, for an hour, a lifetime ago in Oakland, and feels a sudden terrible ache in his chest for him. Oh, he has seen the prince in the tabloids over the years. Of who he was supposedly dating by virtue of spending more than two seconds in the presence of, or what he was wearing to which gala in those small pockets of appearances on red carpets with his father. Not that T’Challa did that much, but every time there is even a brief mention or a picture of him, Erik spends an extra moment or two in the magazine aisle. 

The news plays the clip of T’Challa diving for his father before a blast rips the UN stage apart and then another of him cradling the late King in his arms. Almost unconsciously, Erik places his hand to the glass as the report freezes on his face.

His phone rings.

“It’s time.” The man on the other end of the line growls. “Your plane leaves in five hours.”

Erik breathes, eyes still watching the way emergency services were filmed guiding T’Challa out of the building.

“I understand."

 

2.

The last time he sees his father is in his cell and he is fifteen. N’Jobu greets him with kisses to the crown of his head, quietly whispering words of comfort to his brow. They’re running out of time and the tears are blurring his eyes.

“Don’t do it.” N’Jobu says, holding Erik close. “My son, my N’Jadaka, do not do as he asks.”

“But I have to! They told me that they would let you go if I do.” Erik shakes his head. “I have to keep you safe.”

“No, my son. I am the one to keep you safe, and I have failed in that.” Erik shakes his head more fervently, lips moving to deny that statement when his father tightens his arms around him. “Listen to me. Get away from here, away from them. As far as you can. Be free. Do you remember how to get home? Yes? The coordinates? Good. Go there. Show them the ring and the key I gave you. I love you, my son. So much.”

The tears are flowing freely now. He pushes his thin body against his father’s, the movement jarring the wounds on his chest and back. “Not without you, Baba. You said we would see the sunsets in Wakanda together.”

The heavy footsteps from outside the door cuts short his pleas. “Remember me, my son.” N’Jobu says as the door is wrenched open and Erik is dragged screaming and crying away from his father.

He is barely aware of where they take him, because the next thing he knows is a stinging slap to his cheek and Klaue's face so close to his that he can smell the sickeningly sweet candy on his breath.

“So, your father gave you a key to Wakanda, eh?"

 

3.

Zuri hears a door slamming shut. Looking down the hallway, he sees Erik stalking off and follows. Zuri finds him standing on the balcony looking out over Wakanda. The young man turns to him, looking him over before his face clouds. “My pops told me about you.”

“Then, why now?” Zuri asks, purple robes folding as he closes the distance between them. “If you know, then why are you here now? The King-“ He stops himself, bowing his head, “The King’s father had waited for you. We both did. When you did not arrive on the appointed day, we...”

“You, what? Thought we died? That would've been convenient.” Erik narrows his eyes. “You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Zuri bows his head. “Why are you here, N’Jadaka?"

Erik purses his lips, turning back to the vista. “To do what I have to do. What I have been raised to do.”

“And is that what you told them?” Zuri scoffs, taking up the space next to Erik. "Do you mean to bring harm to him? I don’t have to warn you, but there will be a wall of bodies before anyone here will let that happen.”

“Of course not!” Erik snaps. “As if I could do that.” He frowns, face dark in contemplation. “I’m here to claim what his father had promised mine.”

Zuri watches the man intently. “And what is that?”

Erik keeps his eyes fixed on the horizon. “A home."

 

(The Lie)

They let N’Jobu live.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
